Resident Evil 4: THE LAST ESCAPE
by ariel7
Summary: zombies.....


RESIDENT EVIL 4: THE LAST ESCAPE  
  
intro: "we're finally safe, we dont have to see those flesh-eating monsters EVER again" Jill says very happy. "yes, im very happy!" Claire says. "passengers hold on to your seat, i see a landing spot up ahead" The pilot says. "this is perfect timing also! we're only afew lines away from empty on our gas meter!" the pilot adds. they land safely and just as they land, the gas runs out. The passengers release their seat-belts, and smile widely and hug eachother, for they think its finally over....... or is it?  
  
chapter 1  
  
escaping near death  
  
As Rebecca, and the other 7 survivors get off of the helicopter, it begins to rain slightly. Rebecca and Jill walk off to the edge of the heliport, and see a whole town, full of zombies. "shit. this just doesn't end does it?" Jill says very disapointingly. "its ok, we'll find a way out of here! don't worry" Rebecca says with high hopes. The pilot walks over to the edge with the other 2, and screams. "oh damn! i am gettin out of here!" the pilot runs down the steps and then a horde of about 15 to 20 running type zombies and afew dogs come rushing through a forest path, and run at the pilot. "ahhhh!!!" the pilot screams. "DAMN IT!!" Jill screams. Jill raises her gun and aims at a dog, and shoots it, blowing its head off. Jill then tries to shoot a zombie that was beside the dog she shot, but sees she's out of bullets. "oh what luck! damn it I am outa here!" Jill screams and she runs off. The scared pilot runs back up the steps, and then a dog jumps on him and eats him, "NNNNNNOOOO!!!!!!" Rebecca screams. Rebecca begins to cry, from being scared, and then looks up and sees a dog running at her, only feet away. Rebecca aims at the dog jumping at her, and the gun makes a clicking sound, showing it's out of bullets. Jill was already running, and then she jumps and saves Rebecca from her bloody death. "you gotta be faster than that! now come on" Jill says to Rebecca. Jill grabs Rebecca's shoulder and runs in to the forest, and finds a giant mansion. mean while back at the heliport.... "Chris!! here take this!" Sherry shouts at Chris as she slides a machine gun over to Chris. Chris takes it and shoots the monsters. "Sherry, Sarah, Carlos, Claire! go with Jill and Rebecca! i'll take care of the monsters" Chris yells over the loud sound of the machine gun. Everyone but Chris ran into the forest, finding the giant mansion, while Chris finishes off the last of the monsters. Chris walks into the forest, and the slight pouring rain turns to dreching rain, and the clouds become almost pure black, and the lighting shoots across the sky lighting the whole sky to white. As Chris walks through the forest, it lightnings, and he sees something in the trees above him, He remembers a flash-light he recovered back at the old mansion, and he takes it out and light it up to find a tree full of zombie birds, and spiders. "OH SHIT!!" Chris screams and runs. He knew he'd never finish all those birds and spiders off with the bullets he had left. He had wasted most of the bullets on the dogs and zombies, back at the heliport. Chris finds the old house that looked as if it were abandoned. "i'd better hurry up if i wanna live" Chris says to himself. Chris falls as he twists his ankle in a small hole in the ground. "oh, shit!" Chris says, thinking he was about to die. Chris raises his gun and shoots the remaining bullets out of machine gun, and shoots the birds. Then as he shoots the gun, it attracted some dogs that were beside the old mansion. "ahhhhh!!!!" Chris screams. Chris moves his foot every which way he can, and finally slides his foot out as the dog gets down to jump at him. Chris rolls to the side, and gets up. The dog growls and bloody foam flowes out of its mouth. It jumps at chris and then, Chris slams his gun into the dogs head Chris reaches the mansion door, and enters, just as the dogs reach him, a surviving bird tears some skin off of Chris, and Chris slams the door.  
  
Chapter 2 The Dead Mansion  
  
"Damn it!! damn those things.....i'll kill them all" Chris says. Chris turns around and sees the huge main room of the mansion. "wow. someone had to be pretty rich to build this" Chris says. The room alone was about 100 feet wide, and 100 feet tall. there were stairs with plush red carpet, a small alley behind the stairs. At the top of the stairs, there was a picture of a man with a cane. there were 2 more sets of stairs at the top of the first set of stairs. on the first floor, there were 4 doors. 2 on the Left, one on the Right, and an iron bar gate going to the basement in a small alley way behind the stairs. there were 4 big pillars on the bottom floor, leading to the ceiling. there were 2 large windows on the sides of the door. Chris walks to the left, and enters the door. There's a large library, and small noises coming from the back. "hello? is someone there?........jill?.....claire?" Chris asks. Chris walks through the curves and isles of the large library, and finds a monster that looked like half man, and half dog. "what the hell?!?!?!" Chris screams. when it makes noise, it has a growling tone to it. "ahhhh!!!" the monster yells. It runs at chris and starts to jump. Chris shoots at it, and dodges the monsters attack. The monster gets back up, and throws his hands around, and slices at Chris. Chris climbs a book case, and reaches the top, the monster knocks the book case down. When Chris lands on the floor, all the book cases fell, and the monster slowly walks up to Chris. "OH SHIT" Chris says as he begins to cry. The monsters eyes close as if it had just been killed, the monster thwen falls on Chris. Chris screams, and looks up, there was Jill and Rebecca. Rebecca held a bloody beretta in her hand, and says "you owe me one" in a happy tone. "rite.........thanx, thats the third time i've almost been chopped into tiny pieces in 30 minutes." Chris says. "is that a tear? hahahahahaha" Rebecca says and begins to laugh. "i wasnt crying.......................really i wasnt" Chris says as he wipes his eyes. Chris gets up and looks a door. "hey, have ya'll searched in there yet?" Chris asks. "no not yet, why don't you search in there, we'll search that door" Rebecca says pointing at a door in the back that Chris didnt see. "ok, well we'd better hurry" Chris says. The 3 split up........meanwhile back in the forest..........."hahaha i've finally found you Claire, this time i will not fail at killing you" Ada Wong says. Sherry hides behind a tree and gets scared and begins to sneak to the next tree, makeing noise, Ada looks at Sherry, and says "well well well, what look who I found. A LITTLE BRAT WHO IS TRYING TO MESS THINGS UP. you might have succeeded at saving your friend last time, but not this time. Oh and by the way, theres a little something i didnt tell you back at my hometown about Leon and I. Leons death was a fake, he didn't die, he faked it to try and kill you when you were least expecting it, and he failed to do so, so I tried to kill Claire and you, but you escaped, and this time, i will NOT fail. Leon was going to bring you in to be used as a new monster, but I knew he was never good for the team, so I killed him. Wesker was very disapointed, because he liked Leon, I also will kill Wesker and steal his T- virus, and G-virus sample to mix together and become a powerful monster. Now i am going to kill you to the Umbrella lab. You will be missed terribly...NOT. goodbye little girl" Ada explains to Sherry. Ada raises her gun at Sherry and laughs, and she pulls the trigger, and Sherry moved, and the bullet hit Sherry's leg. "ahhhhh!!" Sherry yells letting out pain. Sherry gets up and and Ada raises her gun again, and aims at Sherry. Sherry remembers a knife she found back in the helicopter and takes it out of her pocket and throws it at Ada and hits her rite in the chest. "ahh!" Ada screams takeing in her last breath. Sherry walks up to her and says "to bad, i guess losers like you never win" and kicks her. Ada is not dead yet, she laughs and says "oh little girl look what i have here" and takes out a sample of the T-virus, and opens the jar, and swallows the liquid. "oh no!" Sherry screams. Ada begins to mutate into a large beast, and her face rots, and slowly slides off her."ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Sherry screams. The monter had a huge hand with tiny spikes sticking out everywhere, and a large chest for tackling its enemies, it carried a knife around, which had been implanted in it before it had mutated, it has large, sharp teeth, for biting into something, and it has one long arm, with a knife sticking out. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sherry screams loudly.......back at the outside of the old mansion, Sherry's loud screams can be heard, and she forgets about the dogs she was just fighting, and runs deep into the forest. Claire can see Sherry defending herself by hitting the monster whenever possible. "oh shit, i gotta save her" Claire says scared. Clare picks up a knife dropped by someone in the forest, on the handle it says S.T.A.R.S/B.R.A.V.O team Pilot, Claire figures someone picked up the pilots knife and dropped it when running from the zombies. Claire runs past some large trees, and sees that sherry is about to be killed. Claire runs up to the monster and stabs it 3 times in the back, the monster then drops Sherry, and turns all its attention to Claire. "oh great" Claire says. Claire runs up to the monster and stabs it where its face used to be. The monster hits Claire with its clubbed hand, and Claire falls backwards, and flips about 10 feet away from where she was standing. The monster then looks at Sherry very pissed off, and charges at her and holds the knife up and slices at Sherry. Sherry dodges the attacks, and sees the gun Ada tried to shoot her with earlier. Sherry takes the gun, and aims it at the monster head. "goodbye.....ugly girl....YOU WILL NOT BE MISSED"Sherry says to the monster before shooting its head. The monster falls and purple acid shoots out of it back and it head where it was shot and stabbed. "oh my god claire are you ok?!?" Sherry asks as she reaches Claire. "yea i'm fine, but let's get back to the mansion before that thing wakes up." Claire says. "um claire............that thing is Ada Wong" Sherry says. "WHAT?!?!" Claire shouts. "i'll explain it on the way to mansion." Sherry says. Sherry tells Claire about what all Ada told her. They reach the mansion and enter. "so..........his death was a fake?" Claire asks sadly. "yes..." Sherry says. "and Weskers here?" Claire asks again. "yes" Sherry says. "This isn't good....he tried killing me before, and Chris.... We need to leave as soon as possible" Claire says very scared. Claire and Sherry chat a bit more and then enter the door Chris entered earlier. As they walk in Chris, Rebecca, and Jill walk out, and tell them that there is not anything else to be searched on this side, and to look on the other side now. Sherry and the other leave the room. Jill and Rebecca walk up the stairs and up to the second floor. "hey yall, theres 4 doors up here, Chris, me and you will check thing out down here, Jill you go with Sherry and Claire, ok?" Rebecca says. "alright" Jill says. Sherry and Claire nod agreeing to the directions. Sherry and Claire enter the door to the Right. Jill walks behind an alley behind the stairs, and finds an iron gate going down stairs. Jill tries opening it, but it just wont budge. Jill walks out of the small hallway/alley, and enters the door beside where Claire and Sherry entered. Jill looks around, and sees a room full of antiques, and old things. The room was painted brown, with small logs around the bottom of the wall. The floor was made of wood, and had a carpet filled with designs, on top was a velvet couch, with golden trim, and a recliner that was also velvet, with golden trim. There was a brown coffee table, with a diary, and a small diamond ring, there were also stains from glasses sitting on the table to long. There was a book case at the Right of the room, with books of things that didn't seem interest ing at all. there seemed to be pictures of something on the sides of some of the books. Jill put the books in the rite order, and there was a picture of a lady laying on the ocean, with a gown on. Part of the wall opened up and there was a necklace, and dog collar. Jill examines the Diamond Ring and Necklace she found, and sees that the diamonds in both the necklace and the ring match. She easily tugged them out, and discarded the ring and the necklace, but kept the diamonds. She examines the dog collar but finds nothing, she then reads the old diary she found on the table.........  
  
March 5th, 2005 Today Sir Spencer told me that since I am the only one who can get the damned dogs to shut up and be calm, i am going to have to put the dog collars on them. Even though there fenced up, the dog still needs it, because there is something inside the collar that needs to be guarded. It's the last diamond needed to open the iron gate behind the stairs in the main room of the mansion. Now that the dog has it guarded safely in its collar, noone will ever get to it, because the dog goes berserk whenever it sees anyone besides me in its fence, I am actually not sure if someone tried to get it that they would ever see light again..........well Sir Spencer is callin i had better go see what he wants before he gets mad again.  
  
March 15th, 2005 The dogs have been going crazy lately, not even I can get them to calm down, they seem to have some sort of of sickness to. Spencer has been acting strangely lately, I think he is hiding something. I would really like to know what was behind that iron gate. Spencer has been going down there ALOT, he seems to be obsessed with whatever is down there... I will check it out later when he isn't around. I have a sickness also, its some kind of a rash and it itches very badly, and I have been having these strange things happen lately. Like yesterday, my lip started bleeding for no reason, and a small part of it fell off, and then my fingernails are turning green. I have had the most wierdest craving lately like well....blood and flesh...I hope everything is ok  
  
March 20th, 2005 I am sure of what it is that Spencer is keeping down in the basement, it's some kind of monster or something. I had heard a loud roar from down there last night in the middle of the night, just before Sir Spencer came up. Anway more imprtantly, I believe I am dying. I have had skin fall off for no reason whatsoever, and i am going to the doctor or maybe even the emergency room tonight... The dogs have gone crazy, they bit me the other day, and they have bloody foam flowing from their mouth. There skin is also falling off, I wonder if there is a bad virus going around or something? I am gonna die, I just wanna tell Jessica(my daughter) and Mary(my wife) that I love them very much, and I hope they find this to know what happened......... oh and at the hospital by the woods there are some things that I need to get out of here. I know the anti-virus is up there. And some of Weskers report. I'll be leaving to find them soon....that is if i don't die first.  
  
March 23rd, 2005 Sir Spencer knows that I have been sneaking around down in the basement, i don't know how, but he does. He said that he is going to kill me, and I ran in my room, and shut and locked he door. He also told me of his plans to destroy this whole town and other parts of the world, he said he is going to Antarctica to find Alexia, but then.some man with blonde hair named Wesker came in and shot him, I am leaving here as soon as i find the cure for this sickness i have and i am gonna go find my family. Cerberus (the dog) ran away, and who knows what kind of damage him and the other dogs will cause. Oh well it's not my problem now. Well i believe this is the last time i will write in this diary, so I am going to give out the code to open the small box holding the Anti-Virus, and the the Grenade Launcher. 19-5-25. good bye. -- Jim  
  
Jill looks up after reading the diary, and wonders where the dog might be, and then she exits the room, and goes to the alley, and puts the first 2 diamonds into the slots, and leaves the manson looking for the dog with a collar, just as she exits she sees a dog whistle. Jill picks it up and blows it. 5 dogs run after her 2 from the forest, 2 from the left and one frm the right. Jill shoots all of their heads off, and finds the dog with the collar. Jill takes it and leaves. Jill goes back to the iron gate, and inserts the last diamond into the Iron Gate. It opens slowly and Jill heres the screams of something as if it were being put through major pain. Jill cautiosly and slowly walks down the steps, and finds that there is a monster in a cell. Jil walks over to it, and sees what it is. It is a monster with a hump in its back, and it carries a whip around, and had spikes on the insides of its hands for stabbing, it also spit viral acid out of it's mouth. Jill looked at it disgusted of how it looked and smelled, it had rotted and had a very bad smell. Jill started to walk on, and then she heard something or someone walking down the steps. Jill slowly walked back past the monster and to the stair case. There was a shadowy figure walking down and it was in the shape of a man. The man stops once he sees who it is standing at the bottom of the staircase. "ah, Jill so we meet again, look who's back from the dead, hahahaha" The man says. "WESKER?!?!" Jill shouts as she realizes who it is that was walking towards her. "Yes Jill it's me. haha thought you had killed me didn't you? well you were wrong" Wesker says as he walks out of the dark shadows. Weskers eyes glowed red, and his speed was faster than that of a cheetah. "guess ya see i've changed my look a little bit. well I'd better kill you before you rush off, and find some help. goodbye....Jill" Wesker says as he pulls the trigger. The shot of the 33.7 handgun makes a loud noise, and hits Jill in the chest. "AHHH!" Jill screams as the bullet hits her. "haha guess the good people don't always win, huh? well i'd best get back to finding Ada now, oh since your dying i'll just go ahead and tell you, NOT A SINGLE ONE OF YOU OR YOUR FRIENDS WILL SURVIVE TONIGHT. Me and Ada have created the ultimate virus, and now we will finally reveal it to the world, and i think i'll test it on your little friend Chris first. Well goodbye" Wesker says as he walks past Jill. Wesker looks at Jill and kickes her in the stomach and laughs just before he leaves. Jill gets up and takes her shirt off, and the bullet proof vest she had on to protect herself from the zombies biting, but it had came in use by protcecting bullets. Jill then takes out the extra shirt she had been carrying, and puts it on. there were some sweat pants she had beem wearing under the leather, and she takes her leather off and wears her blue turtle neck sleevless shirt, and blue sweat pants slit up to the top of her thigh. For shoes she wears brown knee high heels. Jill walks past the cell with the monster in it, and the monster breaks down the bars. "oh shit!" Jill excaims. Jill then raises hre knife up and jumps at the monster and stabs it. The monster hits Jill while she's in the air, and jill flies backward. Jill gets up and runs on the side of the walls and kicks the monster in the back of the head, and it falls down. The monster gets back up and hits Jill with its whip. The monster wraps the whip around Jill and thros her back and forth. The whip releases Jill and she lands on the ground. Jill gets up and says "aight that's it you are gonna die now bitch" she says in a pissed of way. Jill walks up to the monster and stands beside it and takes her knife and raises the monster arm and stabs it in the side, then makes the knife go upward. Jill takes the knife then and stabs it's stomach, and takes it out, and trips the monster, and stabs it in the back, then puts the knife in both hands and puts it to the monsters kneck, and slices through its neck, and breaks the rest of its neck by kicking it. "oh HELL YEA! now what?!" Jill shouts as she hands in the air and dances. Jill gets back to what she was doins and walks into the door Wesker went in and sees the safe containing the Anti-Virus and the Grenade Launcher, Wesker has takein both items, and stares at Jill surprised that she lived through the gunshot wounds. "what?! how are you still alive?" Wesker asks. "just a little trick i've always known how to use" Jill replies. "well this time you wont live" Wesker says and points the Grenade Launcher at her. Jill runs out and back up the steps and out of the mansion. Claire and Sherry saw Jil running and they chase after her.  
  
Chapter 3 Pathway to Hell Jill runs back through the forest, past the heliport and down the stairs, and through the dirt pathway, and then she swings open the door, and guess who's already there? Rebecca! "REBECCA!" Jill screams. "WHAT?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Rebecca asks. "wesker is here--that's rite i'm here and i have your little slut friend to" Jill starts to say being interupted by Wesker. "HUH!! WESKER?!?!?! I THOUGHT WE KILLED HIM?!?!?!" Rebecca yells. "you did. But I am back. and very pissed off to. So if you want your friends to live, you'd better cooperate with me!" Wesker says."WHAT!?? but i don't understand, how did you die and come back?! it's not possible for you get the virus going around and still be talking" Rebecca exclaims. "it's really very simple. All I did was get the virus injected in me that me and Ada created. We had created a new virus called the 'twin virus' it's the G- virus and T-virus mixed together which creates such DNA to give you the power to live forever, while at the same time you don't become a blood- thirsty monster like the ones that have been chasing us around for so long now." Weser explains. "But anyway back to killing you all. Rebecca come here." Wesker says. "wh--just do it!" Rebecca begins to say but is interupted by Wesker. "ok" Rebecca says. As Rebecca looks around the small shed that leads outside of the heliport and to the town, she sees pliers and as she walks towards Wesker she picks them up and runs up to Wesker. "put them down now!" Rebecca shouts. "I wouldn't have done that if I were you" Wesker says. Wesker turns around fastly and throws Rebecca against the wall. "ya know i'm really getting tired of you. they call this path and shed pathway to hell, why don't you find out why?" Wesker says. Wesker throws Rebecca in the shed along with Jill, and says "hahaha enjoy, oh and by the way Jill be ready to meet some terrible memories. hahaha". Wesker takes out a small remote and presses an open button, and shuts and locks the exit door. Just as the door shuts the shed walls go down into the floor. Behind the walls there were tubes filled with water, and monsters that had been killed but re-made. The Nemesis was in the first tube, in the seond the Tyrant, the 3rd the wolf-man, in the fourth Mr.X, the 5th the Crimson red head, and the 6th was the Nosferatu. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" Jill screams. The Nemesis is still wearing its outfit from when Jill first saw it, back in Racoon city. Jill tries breaking the door down with the help of Rebecca but it doesn't work. "it's no use, we're dead"Jill says depressingly. Just after saying that all the tubes with monsteres in them go down and release the monsters. Boss Fight: the 6 monsters  
  
Jill begins crying and banging on the door and yelling for help, then the Nemesis gets up, and whispers something and screams. Rebecca picks up a pick ax, and swings it at the monster and slams the ax into the monsters back, then she yanks it out, and the monster turns around. Rebecca takes the arm of them monster and twists around to the back of the monster and trips it and hits it in the chest with the ax several times and kicks its head, then two other monsters stand up, the Tyrant and Mr.X. Jill turns around and stands up and helps Rebecca. They both run on the wall and kick the monsters in the back, and then Jill picks up a big combat knife, and slices into the Tyrant about 6 times and then stabs it's heart, and puts the knife in the monster stomach, then Rebecca kicks the knife making it cut several organs insdie the monster, the Tyrant falls, and the Crimson scratchs Jill and bites her. "you just screwed up" Jill says. Jill turns around and grabs the Crimsons head and Rebecca holds the shoulders and Jill twists the head around, but before killing it the wolf man, the Nosferatu and the Nemesis stand back up. Rebecca and Jill starts slicing at the monsters with the big kinves and soon kill them  
  
End Boss Fight:6 monsters . "well that's taken care of." Jill says. then a speaker comes out of the wall and Wesker is talking through it. "well I guess i've underestimated you. But try surviving this." Wesker says. Poison gas starts coming through holes on the floor. Jill sees a bucket and grabs it and puts it over one of of the 2 holes. Rebecca puts one of the monster over the other hole. "well well I guess there's just no stopping you" Wesker says through the speaker. "if you get these riddles rite i'll give you the access code to get out of there so you can fight me." Wesker says. "ok Jill:ok what's sweet but mean, caring but hateful, and likes animals but at the same time it kills them?" Wesker asks. "ok is it umm....one of the zombies because before they died they could have those personality traits and then turned into monster" Jill answers. "you are incorrect, it's you Jill, it's you" Wesker replies. "what?!" Jill shouts. "ok Rebecca your turn:what glows in the night sky above, and shines brightly, but yet it has fallen to the ground, and fights off monsters??" Wesker asks. "that's easy. It's S.T.A.R.S. rite?" Rebecca answers. "rite, i guess you will be gettin out of through the floor to the pit of snakes. hahaha" Wesker says. "wha--" Rebecca says but is interrupted by the fall. Rebecca grabs the ledge, and pulls herself up. "you aren't killing me that easily" Rebecca says. "guess not. i'll just do it myself" Wesker replies.  
  
Boss Battle:Wesker Wesker leaves the speaker and comes down and opens the door. "who's first?" Wesker asks. "i'll gladly destroy you" Jill says. Jill walks up tk Wesker and kicks his crotch. "haha you think that will hurt me? not after these powers i have" Wesker replies. "no i guess that wouldn't hurt a faggot, since you are a dickless fuck" Jill says. "you little.....ahhhhh!!!!' Wesker says. Wesker mutates into a 9 foot monster with a long tentacle, and has long knives sticking out on another hand, he has sharp teeth, and spikes on the inside of his hand with the tentacle, Weskers clothes turned into the trench coat the nemesis wore. Wesker walks up to Jill and grabs her by the neck and slams her into the floor. "oohhh" Jill moans. "What the hell?! you .........you fucker!" Rebecca screams. Rebecca looks at Wesker and is very pissed. Rebecca runs at him and tries tripping it but he is to strong and he wont fall. Rebecca is weaponless, but then she yanks the pick ax out of the monsters chest and slams it into Wesker. Rebecca takes it out and as he spits up blood she grabs his arm and twists, but Wesker puts his tentacle filled with T-Virus and G-Virus into Rebeccas stomach, and tosses he across the room without even having to move any part of his body accept his arm. "oh damn" Rebecca whispers. Rebecca slowly drifts away into eternal sleep. Jill wakes up and sees a big knife, and picks it up and slits weskers stomach. Wesker falls down and Jill cuts his head off. Jill sees Rebecca laying down. "REBECCA?!!" Jill screams. Jill runs over to Rebecca and checks to see if she's still breathing. She is and Jill rushes her up to a resting room in the mansion End Battle:Wesker  
  
When Jill arrives in the resting room with Rebecca she remembers the Anti- Virus she had read about in the file she found. Jill knows she has to get back to Wesker and get that Cure. Before Jill leaves the room, she sees a handgunn lying in the corner on floor. Jill picks it up and takes the key from the dresser and locks the door, and takes the key with her.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Saving A Friend Jill starts to walk to the shed but sees a blonde dragging Wesker to a helicopter. Weskers body has the cure for the virus in it. The blonde ties a rope to the body and the helicopter flies off. "wait no!" Jill shouts. The helicopter flies about a mile away. Jill follows it, and sees it land in a lab about 2 miles away. Jill begins walking towards the helicopter and encounters the Ada monster that had been fought off earlier.  
  
Boss Fight: Ada Monster Jill dodges the first attack that Ada did, and then Jill kicks the monster in the stomach. Jill picks up a log off the ground, and slams it into Ada's face and Ada falls backwards. Jill steps on the monsters face and smashes it in. Jill jumps off of the monsters face and takes out her handgun she found back in the resting room and aims at the monsters stomach and shoots 3 times, and puts her gun cause she doesn't want to waste all her bullets at once. Jill backs up as the monster gets back up. The monster runs up to Jill and grabs her by the neck and throws her into a tree. Jill slides down off the tree onto the ground. The monster grabs her again and puts its sharp teeth into Jills shin and drops her onto the ground. "AHHHHH!!!" Jill screams as she gets stabbed in the leg by the monsters sharp teeth. Jill starts to take out her gun again but the monster slaps the gun out of Jill's hand and takes the knife out of her own chest that had been put there by Sherry before Ada had become a monster, and she jumps at Jill and cuts down Jill arm and her stomach and Jill falls to the ground, and passes out. Just as she falls planes from up above go by dropping hay that had been caught on fire. The planes were doing this to destroy whatever monsters remained down there. As this is going on the forest catches on fire, and Jill can be seen by Chris the flames. Chris runs and picks Jill up while defending himself from the monster. End Fight: Ada Monster  
  
Chris rushes Jill to a hospital he had found while Jill and the others had been searching around. "ohh" Jill murmers to herself. "what happened.......am i........dead" Jill asks herself. "what is this place?" Jill says. Jill looks around and sees that she is in some sort of a twisted room, what seemed to look like the mansion they had been in before, accept it was upside down, and the paint was different. Jill walks on, and and sees a door to enter. Jill enters and finds the Tyrant which she'd encounterd before and she was back in the city she'd found him the Tyrant in. She was re-living her worst memories and she sees Brad being killed all over again. "BRAD!" Jill screams as she sees him being killed. "BRAD RUN!" She shouts again. The Tyrant picks Brad up and puts the knives on his hand through brads stomach and all the way through his back. "BRAD" Jill says. Jill runs up to Brad and checks to see if he's dead, he is and Jill cries. "why........" Jill asks. Jill looks up and Brad walk through a door. "Brad?? but i thou--" Jill says but is interupted. "yes. that's my body. I am the spirit of that body, I had this same dream as you before. When i died i was fighting to live in my dream or what some people might call the 'crossover'. It means your crossing over from earth to heaven or from earth to hell. I fought hard in my dream, but not hard enough. My spirit wasn't strong enough. But you are Jill. I know you are. I had faith in you when i was living, and now. You might run into some of your friends here, they are fighting also, you may want to join them. Jill don't give up. I will be here to protect you." Brad says as he disappears into the shadows made by the buildings. "brad.....he's really.....gone....for good this time" Jill says sadly to herself. Jill gets up and thinks of what Brad said. She knows she can't give up and she moves on into the next door. She finds Sarah in the next room aiming her gun at a monster in a field of pure green grass. "sarah!" Jill shouts. Sarah looks at Jill and runs to her. "jill, what's going on?" Sarah asks. "i'm not sure....but we need to get out of here...before we die." Jill says. "yea.. let's go before that monster reaches us" Sarah says. They run out and fall through a hole and land in a shed. the shed looked like the one Jill and Rebecca fought for their lives in. "you....fucker" Rebecca says as she looks at Wesker after he through Jill. Rebecca runs up to him and tries killing him, but Jill('s spirit) knows she can't do it, so she jumps in and helps. she tries to attack Wesker but she goes through him. "huh?" Jill says. Jill cannot fight someone elses battles so she has to watch Rebecca. "Rebecca come on!! hurry" Jill screams. Rebecca looks up confused and asks "what but i thought that you--" Rebecca begins to say. "its a long story now come on" Jill says. Jill runs up the stairs being joined by Sarah and Rebecca. as they get out of the door they shut it so that Wesker doesnt follow. They reach the top, and find Carlos. "carlos" Jill says. Carlos walks up to her, and tells Jill about what he remember before being bit severall times by a zombie dog. Jill explains everything to the 3 and they seem confused. Jill sees a black portal and runs up to it. "Hey i think this is the way out!" Jill says excitedly. "only one may enter" A voice says. "what? what do you mean only one?" Jill asks confused. "only one may leave." The voice says. "oh.....ok" Jill says disapointed. Jill looks around and thinks Rebecca should go. "rebecca come here" Jill says. "why?!" Rebeca asks. "because i said so" Jill says. "ok...Jill you should go" Rebecca says. "Rebecca your only 18, you probably haven't even had your fair share of life yet. i'm 26 you go. I bet you probly haven't even done the bad thing yet. Now I want you to go, i'll find a way to live." Jill says. "but--" Rebecca begins to say but Jill grabs her and throws her in the portal. "now there" Jill says. "wait!" Rebecca says. Jill suddenly wakes up. "may 15th, 2005......I woke up to the sound of falling rain.....what happened to Rebecca is she alive? i have to get back to her." Jill thinks to herself. Jill sits up and looks out side the window, and sees its raining. "what was that dream all about? i thought I pushed Rebecca through the portal." Jill says. Jill exits the room and sees the blonde run by that had grabbed Wesker earlier. Jill chases after the blonde but lost her. Jill exits the hospital and has no idea where she is. Jill walks up towards the tree thinking that is where the mansion is. it just so happens it is, and she walks to the mansion, and up to the resting room. Jill enters and sees Rebecca sitting up crying. "Rebecca!" Jill yells. "JILL!! you're alive!" Rebecca shouts. "did you have the dream to?" Jill asks. "you mean you had the same one?" Rebecca says. "yes" Jill says. "I thought you were dead" Rebecca says. "so where are Carlos and Sarah at?" Rebecca says cheerfully. "um they didnt...make it" Jill says sadly. Rebecca gasps, and says "their...dead?". "yes" Jill says. we need to get back to finding a way out of here. Rebecca nods and Jill walks back to that hospital to find anything she hadn't found before.  
  
Chapter 5 New Friends Jill walks up the stairs and is back in the hallway she saw the blonde run by in. Jill walks forward, and hears loud screams from upstairs. "what the hell is that?" Jill asks herself. Jill walks through the lonely dark hallways, and hears something fall in one of the dark rooms. "hello?" Jill says. Jill walks to the room to check for survivors, and there is a dark figure sitting by the window. "hello..........who are you.....i wont hurt you.....come into the light" Jill says. The shadow stands up and walks towards Jill. Jill slowly walks backwards unsure of what it is that is walking towards her. Jill flips the switch on and sees there is a man drenching in blood and crying. "OH MY GOD. ARE YOU OK?!!!" Jill screams. The man mumbles something under his breath. "what? i can't understand you" Jill says. The man falls and Jill picks him up and puts him on the bed, and gets some towels and cleans him off. After Jill got him cleaned up, she could see his appearences. He had brown hair with blonde streaks, he was tan, and was pretty thin but was pretty fit(muscular), He wore a white shirt, and blue jean pants, and had on a silver chain around his neck. About an hour later the man wakes up. "hey, are you ok?" Jill asks. "I.............I don-- JESSICA, MARY! i have to find them!!" The man says. "who? who's Jessica? and mary? are they your daughters? your friends? what?" Jill asks. "Jessica is my daughter, and Mary she's my wife. I was the butler at the Spencer mansion, and i lost my daughter and Mary. I told myself i'd die looking for them, and i almost did. I got the Virus and luckily found a code to open a safe somewhere behind the mansion, and cured myself. A man named 'Wesker' shot Spencer, just before I left, and I have yet to find Wesker." The man explains. "wait a minute...........did you write this?.......if so, your wife...um is dead" Jill asks. "Why yes. Yes I did. So you have been to the mansion already, huh? what? what'do you mean she's dead?" The man says. "yea I have been there.......Yes she's dead. Wesker and Ada used her as an experiment.I'm very sorry......so your Jim?" Jill asks. "yes I am Jim.....I can't believe she's dead.....it's alright..." Jim replies with a sad look on his face. "hah some people call me slim jim, but its just a nickname so..." Jim explains. "haha ok your slimjim now" Jill says. "alright then you'll be umm whats your name?" Slim Jim asks. "Jill" Jill replies. "alright you'll be umm.......jelly!" Slim says. "haha alright then...hey you mean i'm fat!....alright now no being mean" Jill says. Jill and Slim laugh. "hey how old are you?" Jill asks. "25" Slim answers. "aight im 26" Jill answers. they smile and look eachother in the eye and then they begin to kiss. Jill puts her arms around him and holds him. They are interuppted by a sound in the hallway. "what was that?" Jill asks. "I dont know. Stay here i'll check it out." Slim says. Slim gets up and walks into the hallway, and sees that there are bloody footprints on the floor, and a bloody knife on the floor also. Slim follows the footprints, and finds a blonde rocking back and forth on a hospital bed. "help me" The blonde says helplessly. "Ok. Don't worry i'll help. Lay down hurry" Slim exclaims fastly. The blonde lays down on the bed, and Slim takes out a sample of the anti-virus and gives it to the blonde. The blonde wore short up to her butt, and a blue shirt, and had the top of her hair pulled up but the bottom hung down, Her shoes were tennis- shoes with knee-high socks, and she also wore a golden neckalce around her neck and a silver bracelet. "Slim! what's wrong with her?" Jill asks. "I don't know i think she got the virus. I just gave her the anti-virus shot." Slim explains. "ok. So she should be ok, then?" Jill asks. "yes. She should wake up in about an hour or so. She'll be fine." Slim tells Jill. Slim looks at the blonde with a very mad look on his face and whispers something. Jill gets the feeling he hasn't told her something. "um what's wrong....Slim?" Jill asks. "um....nothin I just.....uh I know her" Slim replies. "oh...ok" Jill replies. The blonde wakes up and explains what happened, and tells them her name "I saw you at the helicopter take off before!"she says as she looks at Jill "the reason I grabed that monster is because someone named Nicholia told me he'd tell me where the kid i am looking for is if i got that monster up there for him.......I was looking for Allison Chamblee, she's a kid i keep and I lost her in the war against those monsters. I am Alex" Alex says. "ok..Nicholia?!..we'll call you Ali, k?" Jill says. "ok...yea he has gray hair." Alex says.Alex wore a blue shirt, and shorts up to her butt, and had blonde hair down to her butt, and had on tennis-shoes and knee high socks, and a golden necklace around her neck, and a silver bracelet. Her hair was in a ponytail. Jill looks out the door to see what the noise she heard was. Ada was out there and she runs out of the room and up the stairs into a lab room, Jill shuts and locks the door, and turns around to see experiments that we're failures and are being remade. The Lab had about 5 or 6 monsters in there, each monster was the in mutated form. There was a control pannel for releasing them, and a ventilation hole in the floor by the control pannel. there were computers on desks with papers scattered on the floor. There was an opening in the wall next to the computer desk and it had a small bottle of something inside the hole along with a magnum, Jill takes both the magnum and the bottle."WESKER?!?!" Jill screams. Jill presses buttons on the control pannel of the room and Weskers body falls out of the watery tube. Wesker stands up and just then the door breaks down and Alex and Slim were running from the Ada Monster. "RUN!! come on!!" Slim and Alexia both yell. Jill thinks that all the monsters would fight and destroy eachother so she releases each monster, and runs with Alex and Slim. "what'd you do?!?! why'd you let them go?" Alex asks  
  
Boss Fight:mutated TYRANT, mutated NEMESIS, mutated ADA, mutated WESKER, mutated WOLF, mutated CRIMSON and licker v.s. Alex, Slim, and Jill As Alex runs down the hall she wasn't paying attention to the Ada monster and as she turns around Ada picks her up and tosses her into the wall, Alex stands back up, and takes out her Sniper Rifle. Jill takes a magnum she found and aims at Tyrant and shoots. Slim takes out his Assault Rifle and puts it on automatic."you ready for this" Slim asks. "let's go" Jill says. "aight there goin down" Alex says. Alex repeatedly shoots the Ada monster and it finally dodges the 5th bullet and jumps on top of Alexia and and puts its spikes in her. "ahh!" Alex screams. Slim turns around but is grabbed by the Nemesis and thrown into a moving table, with shots filled with drugs are in them. Slim is hardly able to move. Jill shoots the Nemesis it turns around and throws its tentacle from its wrist at her but Jill dodges and grabs the tentacle and slices it in half with her knife. As Jill is taking care of Nemesis the Tyrant grabs her. "I wouldn't do that if i was u" Alexia says as she points her sniper at Tyrant. Alexia shoots the monster and it drops Jill, and walks at Alexia. Alexia is cornered by all monsters, she says"aight ya want a pieace of me? you asked for it dumbasses" Alex shouts. She begins shooting the monsters and Ada falls. Ada mutates and becomes much taller, and stronger. "oh great" Alex says. "yall are making this tough on me now" Alex adds. Every monster mutates into its pre-finale form. Alex backs up to the wall and Tyrant grabs her but then a monster jumps out the ventilation from the ceiling. "ahh!" Alex and Jill shout. there was a monster they had never seen before rite in front of their faces. "oh no" Alex says. "not another one" Jill says. Just as Tyrant starts to stab Alex the licker jumps down and wraps it 20 ft. long tounge around the monster and throws it against the wall. Then the licker looks back at Alex and wacks her with its tounge. "ohh" Alex moans as she falls to the ground. "ALEX!" Jill shouts. The monster turns around but then the Tyrant slams the licker against the wall since it slammed him against the wall. "uh oh" Jill says. The Nemesis turns around and tries to hit Jill but slams Ada across the stomach, and slashes her stomach open. Purple colored water spews out of Ada's stomach. "AHHH" Jill shouts. Jill runs and grabs Alex, and leaves Slim behind. "Slim......ah.....I have to get him" Jill says. Jill puts Alex down and runs back to the hallway with the monsters and Slim in it, and grabs Slim and drags him because she cannot pick him up. The monsters chase after Jill and she reaches the exit door and she begins to get tired, and starts limping as she sprains her ankle from trying to carry someone and drag someone at the same time. Jill falls and just then Rebecca runs in. "REBECCA!!! HELP" Jill screams. Rebecca runs up to Jill and helps her up and then Jill picks up Alex and cannot carry so she puts her on a moving bed and runs her on that out the door. Nemesis, Tyrant and the other mosters run around the corner and Rebecca turns around to shoot but then she sees theres more than 5. "there's to many of them, we have to get out of here!!" Jill screams. Rebecca nods and agrees and they run out the door.... Boss battle Escape: mutated TYRANT, mutated NEMESIS, mutated ADA, mutated WESKER, mutated WOLF, mutated CRIMSON and licker v.s. Alex, Slim, and Jill  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As they leave the hospital Jill shuts the door and puts a piece of wood through the door handles, so that the monsters cannot get out. The monsters slam on the door, and the 4 survivors run away and reach the mansion but it is burning down, and they leave. "wait!!" Alex screams. "theres someone up there!" Alex adds. "what?" Jill asks. "it's a man" Jill says. "i'll get him" Slim says. Slim grabs a ladder and climbs to the top and saves the man, and comes down. "Are you ok?" Jill asks. "Jill........." The man says under his breath. "what? I'm sorry i didn't hear you" Jill says. "Jill Valentine???" The man asks. "yes thats me....you sound....familiar....who are you?" Jill says. "it's me.......your worst....nightmare" Nicholia says. "NICHOLIA?!?!?!?!" Jill says as she sees the mans face. "yes jill...its me. Glad to see you remember me" Nicholia says. "how could i forget YOU!?" Jill asks. "I still remember that day.......back at the Umbrella Plantation......before this ever started....before I knew the shit Umbrella does....." Jill says. "Yes. What a lovely memory, huh?" Nicholia asks. Jill looks up at him and gives him an eat shit look. "you can go hell! dickhead" Jill says. Jill remember everything that happened.... Flashback: November 1st, 1998 "Nicholia!" Jill shouts happily. "hey! Jill" Nicholie replies. "hey what's the surprise tonight? please tell me I wanna know" Jill begs. "you'll see it'll be the best surprise of your life" Nicholia says in a sly tone. "really? I want it to be good" Jill says curiously. "Just believe me. You'll love it" Nicholia says. "oh fine, I guess i'll just have to wait" Jill says. "guess so!" Nicholia says. "hehe well ok, guess we'd better get back to work" Jill says. Jill and Nicholia kiss, and then walk off to opposite ways. Jill enters a room, filled with animals, and a rabbit had just been tested. Jill watches through the glass and a man bumps into her and she turns around. It was Wesker. "Wesker! what are you doing here so early? you weren't supposed to pick me up for another hour" Jill says. "I have some unfinished business to FINISH TODAY with Nicholia" Wesker says. "oh....ok" Jill says. Jill turns back around as Wesker walks into the next room. Jill turns back around and the rabbit had become rabbid and biteing people and then someone chopped it up. Jills eyes get big and she gets disgusted. "oh my god! what are they doing in there?" Jill says. The scientists see her stareing at them and they raise their guns up a her, and she begins to walk off and a scientist shuts the window curtain. "what are they doing?" Jill asks herself. Jill leans against the wall, and Wesker throws open the door and screams. "AHH i'll fuckin kill him. His ass will be dead before this is all over" Wesker shouts. "hey wesker wait i gotta change my shift is done" Jill says. "find yourself another damn ride ya bitch" Wesker says. "HEY JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE UNHAPPY THAT YOU CAN'T GET ANY FROM ANYONE DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BE A BITCH TO ME!!" Jill shouts. "you better watch what you say" Wesker says as he pushes Jill against the wall. "oh and by the way.....i got some from your friend last night......so dont be sayin i dont get any. oh and i did somethin else to her. Check the janitors closet" Wesker says as he walks off. Jill gasps and walks to the janitors closet. Her friend runs out and is bleeding horribly and she bites at Jill. "AHHHHH!!" Jill screams. "KRYSTAL WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!" Jill screams. Krystal keeps running at Jill, and Jill picks up the mop and points it at Krystal. " I will use it on you!" Jill shouts. "damn it this is the mop" Jill says as she throws it down. Krystal bites Jill on the neck and rips flesh off her. "AHH" Jill shouts. Jill turns around and breaks Krystals neck. "what'd he do to you?!?!" Jill asks. "Jill it's time to go" Nicholia shouts as he sees Jill hadn't gone with Wesker. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!?!" Nicholia asks. "as if you didn't know" Jill says. "what do you mean I had nothin to do with this." Nicholia exclaims. "ok fine but tell someone about this and we need to leave." Jill says. Jill and Nicholia leave and reach the very bottom of the lab where Jill had never been. "is this it?" Jill asks. "yes Jill this is it" Nicholia says. "now watch this" Nicholia says. "ok...." Jill says. Nicholia takes out a blue capsule and throws it at Jill. "AHHH" Jill screams. "WHAT THE HELL"S WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!" Jill screams. "i'd run if i's you" Nicholia says. The blue liquid turns to blue poisonous air and spreads rappidly. "FUCK" Jill says. Jill runs and tries opening the doors but they are locked "damn it.......the ventilation hole" Jill says. Jill runs to the vent hole, and jumps down. Jill runs through the underground part of the lab, and reaches an elevator. Jill presses top of building button, and looks over as the elevator reaches the bottom floor, and the virus was catching up very fastly, and the elevator doors close just as Jill gets on. Jill reaches the top and the door opens and it appears that some people AND animals have been turned into living dead. "oh my god" Jill says in a surprised tone. "like the surprise?" Nicholia asks from a helicopter. "you bitch!!!" Jill screams. Zombies come towards Jill and Jill runs through horde of zombies, and they grab at her and she cries as they bite her and rip at her clothes. "ahhhhhh stop it!!!" Jill screams. Jill reaches the stairs, and she runs down and she falls and passes out......End Flashback "And the next thing I remember is waking up in the helicopter with Chris going to the old Spencer Mansion." Jill says. "yes....great memories" Nicholia says. "i'll kill you" Jill says. Jill runs at Nicholia and stabs him in the stomach. "AHH" Nicholia screams. "die you sorry bitch" Jill says. Nicholia raises his gun and shoots but misses Jill. Jill kicks him and he falls to the ground. "that's what you get for putting me through all that shit back at the umbrella." Jill says. Chapter 7 The New Monster Nicholia gets up and drinks the Veronica-Virus. "hah!" Jill screams. Nicholia turns into the "Element monster". the name means that he has the power of the elements fire, ice, and thunder. Nicholia walks up to Jill and electracutes her with the voltage from his hand. "ahhh" Jill screams. Jill falls to the ground, and Alex runs up to her and finds the bottle of medicine in Jill's sweatpants pocket which Jill had found in the hospital. Alex looks to see if it's heal the damage that had been done to Jill. While Alex is helping Jill, Slim is fighting Nicholia with his Assault Rifle. "back...........the fuck...........off" Slim says. The newly mutated monster runs at Slim and squirts blood out of the veins from his wrists, and the blood turns into fire and it begins catching the grass around Slim on fire. "AHH" Alex shouts. "SLIM!!" Alex screams. Alex runs and grabs a fire extinguisher that was conventiantly leaning against he old shed and puts the fire out. Slim and Alex run with Jill and they go up to the top of the mansion, and find Chris, Claire, and Sherry. "WE NEED HELP THIS GIRL COULD DIE ANY MINUTE!!!" Alex says fastly as she catches her breath. "JILL!!" Chris screams. Chris grabs Jill and puts her on the bed and she soon wakes up. "ah.....he's still alive.............isn't he?" Jill asks. "who? who's still alive?" Claire asks. "Nicholia" Alex says. "yes......he's alive" Alex adds. "who is that?" Claire asks. "the one who caused those monsters to walk. They were once just his fantasy, but then he created the T-Virus, and now there real.......everyones nightmare" Jill says. "So he's here?" Chris asks. "yes" Jill says. "Claire you go look around a bit while Jill and I stay here and talk, while Jill gets fully woke up. Try going behind the mansion, I saw a hole back there that looked like it led to an underground place. Take this just in case" Chris says as he hands Claire a magnum. " ok, i'll look there first." Claire says. Claire walks out of the room and leaves the mansion, and enter the hole Chris told her about. As Claire walks down the cave stairs, she finds a body lying on the ground by a small opening in the wall, which led to another room. Claire walks over to the body and touches it, and then he moves and looks at Claire. "who are you, why are you here? and how badly are you hurt?" Claire asks. "i'm............i can't remember my name. " The man says. Claire looks at him and knows she has seen him before, back i Racoon just before the zombies made an apperance. "I remember you, don't you remember? back at the old gas station afew miles past Racoon? I asked if you had been watching t.v. all night" Claire says. "I...........I............I remember.....You were wearing this same outfit, and you said you were looking for your brother, right?" The man asks. "yea........that's me, and luckily i've found my brother" Claire says. "that's good.............I remember my name its...........David" David says. "hmmm......You need to be checked for any bite marks" Claire says. "ok" David says. Just as Claire begins checking him for marks, she hears something walking down the cave stairs. "hello? who's........who's there??? Chris" Claire asks. A blurry figure appears and walks towards Claire. "who..........who are you?" Claire asks. The figure mumbles, and runs at Claire. "AHHHH!!!" Claire screams. Claire runs and the monster grabs David and, just then Claire got a look at the monster, it's the one that had attacked Jill. "David run!!" Claire screams. The Element Monster electracutes David, and throws blood on him from his veins, and the blood turns into fire. "AHHHH" David screams. Then the Element Monster breaths deeply and forces a huge breath out and it turns David into an ice- cicle. Claire had ran away after she saw David was dead, and entered another room. In this room there was a flamethrower, and a first-aid spray. "I need to get out of here" Claire says as the rocks begin to fall from the ceiling. Claire runs out of the cave room, and sees the monster waiting on her. "aight this may not be easy, but your gonna die" Claire says. Claire holds her gun and shoots flames at the monster. It doesn't work since he's elmental. "damn" Claire says. Claire takes the gun and turns it around and hits the monster on the head with the tip of the gun, over and over again. Claire runs up the stairs and finds Chris and evryone else waiting on her. "CLAIRE LET'S GO! THERE WAITING" Chris screams.  
  
Chapter 8 The Ending "CLAIRE COME ON" Chris shouts. "CHRIS THERE'S A MONSTER ON ME, CAN YOU TAKE CARE OF IT?!" Claire screams. "i got it" Chris yells. Claire runs and jumps in the helicopter, and Chris begins shooting the Element monster. Chris aims the gun at The monsters head, and shoots it. The monster falls, and Chris jumps in the helicopter, with everyone. "I hope this is over finally" Jill whispers. "Me too....." claire agrees. 4 months later.....Jill sits in a bedroom watching T.V. and the news declares that Claire and Chris Redfield have finally taken the Umbrella corporations down. Jill smiles and hears the phone ring. "hello?" Jill says happily. "hello.........jill" The voice says. "um hey........uh who is this?" Jill asks. "its your worst nightmare...........and guess what?" The voice says. "there right outside your door" The voice adds. "what what do you mean?!" Jill screams. Jill hears banging on the door, and monsters break the door down and eat Jill, then Jill wakes up. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jill screams. "WHAT?!?!" Wesker and the group screams. Jill looks around and sees she's in her S.T.A.R.S outfit. "oh...nothing i just had a dream about zombies eating people haha sounds strange huh?" Jill says. Everyone looks at her weird and they land at the Spencer mansion. Jill gets out and looks around. "these woods look so familiar" Jill says. "ah i know they were in my dream" Jill says. Everyone looks at her wierdly again and shake their head. Jill looks at forest and sees him laying in the grass shaking horribly. "forest?" Jill says. Dogs jump out of the grass and look at Jill and eats her. Jill wakes up again. "ahh!' Jill screams. "what?!" Wesker asks. "nothing....." Jill says. "are you ok? I think your still a little confused from that Viral stuff Nicholia releases around you....just go back to sleep" Wesker says. Jill looks at him suspicously wondering if what he did in her dreams was really going to happen, but dreams never come true rite?. Jill flies off in the S.T.A.R.S helicopter and land.......So maybe life'd a dream Jill's adventures were......Jill lives on living a life of fear.......reliving the thing she hates most.....RESIDENT EVIL........The End....or is it ever the end? 


End file.
